Rise of the Spirited Dragons
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: 14 year old Henry Haddock is moving from home. His dad takes the wrong turn and the three of them go to the spirit world unintentionally. There, Henry meets Jack and he's greeted with many problems, and one happens to do with love. Henry is in love with Jack. So would he stay in the spirit world forever with him? Or will he go back home and pretend he never met him? Hijack...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. This is the first chapter of the story.**

**bug349: XD Well I think it turned out well. Eventual Frostcup I guess.**

**ObviousFan edited this. Sorry for all the changes. She wanted to edit my story, and she did A LOT of editing. Sorry for the changes.**

**The story was really published on 6/3/2013.**

* * *

I was moving away… Away from home. Away from my old school. Everything. And I hated this feeling. I stared at the card in my hand. It read:

**I'll miss you, Henry.**

**Your best friend,**

**Astrid.**

It was her birthday, and I was the one receiving a gift. I could almost see her face, full of anger and full of sadness, knowing the fact that we were never going to see each other again. As a farewell present, I got a sketchbook and a Book of Dragons. I was kinda surprised that she was able to memorize what I like in just a year. I mean, my parents never memorized what I liked. It was always video games they got me for my birthdays for holidays. It pissed me off that they hated me that much. I sighed and let my head hit the headrest of the seat.

"Henry… Henry, we're almost there," a female voice spoke up. I glared at the person, who was in the passenger's seat. It was my mother. She was looking at me with a worried expression, but I shook it off as if it was nothing. After discovering that we were moving, I hadn't spoken to my parents—not one breath of a word. I was upset with them. They always hide things from me. Usually, it's no big deal, but this one I couldn't stand. It irritates me. I wish they could've told me beforehand. Probably when they decided it. But no. My parents decided to tell me two nights before the move, which only gave me the next day to tell Astrid I was moving. I was gone by morning the following day.

"It really is in the middle of nowhere," Mom said, "I'm gonna have to go to the next town to shop." She sounded disappointed. I scoffed, crossed my arms, rolled my eyes, and began to mumble under my breath.

"Yeah, well, it's not like shopping is most important here." I slouched down into my seat. "I could've been at Astrid's birthday today, but we just had to move at this time… Before her birthday… This has to be the worst birthday present I've ever given someone."

"We're just gonna have to learn to like it," I heard Dad say to Mom. We passed by a school building—supposedly my new school. The stupid middle school. You'd think for a fourteen year old boy, you'd be allowed to make decisions like your parents. "Look, Henry. It's your new school. Looks great, huh?" I finally spoke my first words -since twenty-four hours ago- to my parents.

"No. I hate it." Then I muttered "I hate you" under my breath; so low that they couldn't hear me.

"It doesn't look _that_ bad," Mom said.

"It's gonna stink… I liked my old school better. And my old friends…"

I grabbed the closest thing to me, which just so happened to be the book Astrid gave me, and opened it. It had so many different species of dragons in it: Night Fury, Gronckel, Zippleback, Terrible Terror, Deadly Nadder, and a Monstrous Nightmare. They were all amazing. Then I flipped to the next few pages. It read _Spirits_. I stared at it for a second. Why would a spirits page be in a Book of Dragons? I looked at the pictures for a bit and noticed something strange.

_"Seasonal Spirits: Spring, Summer, and Winter. There is no Autumn spirit yet. None of knowledge that is."_How can there be only three seasonal spirits? I set the book in my lap and folded my arms thinking about it for a minute or two.

"Henry, you only had one friend," Dad pointed out. I unfolded my arms, set the book down, and leaned forward so I was closer to Dad's ear.

"You just love to put me down, don'tcha, Dad? First, it's telling me that we're moving two days before we officially move, and then it's telling me that I had only one friend. What better way to make me angrier than I already am?"

"Henry, don't be so hard on him. He wants what's best for you," Mom said.

"Right… Because being happy as Astrid's friend isn't good enough for me." Remembering my best friend that I left behind, I held the sketchbook close to my chest and pressed my back against the locked car door. I threw my feet over the empty seat next to me so I was in a more comfortable position. The window opened and the wind played around with my hair.

"Wait… Did I take the wrong turn? This can't be right," Dad muttered. My mom glanced out the window to figure out where we were, but then she raised her hand. I picked the book back up and began reading about the Winter Spirit.

_"Jackson Overland Frost: A mischievous, fun, loving spirit who enjoys having fun rather than doing his job. Some believe that he is looking for the right person to become the Autumn Spirit. Some say he is childish and immature. That may be true, but he can be serious at times. And some say that the Autumn Spirit will be one of his age, and he will meet him when the right time comes."_ I set the book down, and stared off into the blue. _It'd be pretty cool if I was the Autumn Spirit… That'd make everything better._ I looked at the picture.

"Hey... He looks familiar," I said to myself. I squinted my eyes at the picture. The picture displayed a boy with snowy-white hair and a blue hoodie along with brown pants. He had a staff that curved at the top, and it was a little bit taller than him. I know I've seen him somewhere, but… where? When?

"Look! There's our house!" she exclaimed pointing to a blue building. "It's the blue one on the end." I have to admit, it's a nice color, but green would've been a better choice.

"Oh, you're right. I must have missed the turn off. This road should get us there." He began to drive forward, continuing on the path.

"Honey, don't take a shortcut. You always get us lost." Mom wasn't lying about that. It was true. It happens all the time.

"Trust me. It's gonna work." That's what he said the last thousand times we took shortcuts. I looked out the window and saw little rocks in shapes of homes by the road. They were really amazing, actually.

"What are those stones?" I asked aloud. "They look like little houses."

"They're shrines. Some think little spirits live in there," Mom answered my question. Dad drove into a tree tunnel and suddenly the road got bumpy and I sat upright. The sudden bumps startled me, and I was sort of freaking out inside.

"Dad, I think we're lost," I try to tell my dad, but he just waves away my thought.

"We're fine; I've got the four wheel drive," Dad said. His attempt at reassuring me failed.

"Sit down, Henry, please," Mom ordered. I sighed and went back to my old position. The road got bumpier as Dad sped through the tunnel and my head hit the glass of the window.

"OW! Dad, slow down! How did you even get your driver's license?!" I asked over the noise. I heard my mom scream as the car began to speed up. _We're going to die_!

"Slow down, honey! You're gonna get us all killed!" Mom exclaimed. And like the brave boy I am, I fainted.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, and Mom was shaking me and lightly slapping my cheek to make sure I was still with them.

"AH! WHERE AM I? DID I DIE?!" I asked in panic. Mom laughed and shook her head. She turned to Dad, who was staring blankly ahead.

"Hon, you really scared him. He even thought he was dead." I looked at my surroundings and noticed we were surrounded by trees, and ahead of us was a very old, red building that definitely needed to be repainted and a stone statue that had a creepy smile on its face. Its eyes seemed to be staring into my soul. I looked back at my mom.

"So I'm NOT dead?" I asked again. Even though everything seemed so vivid, I wanted to make sure that I was still breathing.

"No, Henry, you're still alive." She hugged me, and then she got out of the car. I exited the car as well, and while I was I heard a small distant horn—almost like a train horn—was heard. I didn't think my parents heard it, because they didn't say anything about it. My parents just stared at the building and started towards an opening. I grabbed the sleeve of my mom's pink sweater, telling her to not go in there. She ruffled my hair and gave me a gentle smile. Instead of her staying, I ended up following them.

Once we passed through the abandoned structure, before us was a ghost town. I heard my dad sniff the air, and start running towards the aroma. I held onto my mom more tightly as she tried to go after Dad. She messed up my hair again, and began to open her mouth to speak.

"It's alright, Henry. You go run off and find some place to entertain yourself while your father and I find out where the delicious smell is coming from. We'll look for you when we find it, so don't worry." I had a bad feeling about them searching for the victuals, but it's not like they're going to listen to me even if I listed a million reasons why they shouldn't go. I nodded and my mom began chasing after my dad. I heard another horn sound, and the curious part of me overcame my entire body, so I began to run towards the sound.

After a good few minutes of running around, I came across a wooden bridge with red railings and on the other side was another red building that was old, but not abandoned for there was smoke coming out of its chimney.

"That seems like a good place to start," I said to no-one-in-particular. I walked to the center of the bridge and peered over the side. Below me were train tracks that were underwater, and I saw a train pass by from under me.

"Whoa…." I breathed and laughed in amusement. I jumped down from the bridge railing and headed over to the other side, but before I could continue watching the train, I saw someone from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at the person. It was a boy. His hair was brown and messy, he wore a brown cloak that fell from around his neck to his legs, a dirty-white shirt beneath it, and brown pants that passed his knees barely. He had no shoes on. I rotated my entire body so that I was completely facing him. The expression on his face wasn't one that seemed friendly. It had a mixture of anger and shock. He began walking towards me. I felt some sweat fall from the side of my face as he approached me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with anger in his voice. "You shouldn't be here; get out of here now!"

"Wha-?" was all I managed to say before he cut me off.

"It's almost night." He grabbed my shoulders and brought my face closer to his. "Leave before it gets dark." The sun was setting and the lanterns inside the bath house turned on. He looks back, still holding onto me. I heard him mumble, "They're lighting the lamps." The boy pushes me forward and I nearly lost my balance. "Hurry and run! I'll distract them!" I ran off like he told me to, but looked back once more to only see a huge ice wall. I faced forward again, got to the stairs, and then I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I stopped running for a moment to catch a breath.

"What's up with him?" I asked before resuming my run. I recalled my parents saying that they were looking for some kind of food court, so when I entered a place that seemed like a bazaar, I immediately went to an area that had rows of food displayed in the front of restaurants. The aroma teased my nose and I could have sworn I heard it whisper to me to eat some food. I was rather hungry, but I didn't feel like eating; finding my parents was my first priority at the moment, and it didn't seem safe to eat. I spotted two figures stuffing their faces into the plates piled up with food before them. Despite the fact that they were freakishly fat, I assumed they were my parents, because no one else was around except for them. I walked over to one of them that I guessed was my dad. I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Dad! We gotta go!" I yelled grabbing Dad's shoulder. When "Dad" turned around, I only saw a pig. He turned away from me and knocked over some food causing a black spirit to hit him with a spatula. I'd be laughing at the weapon the thing used if I weren't so panicked. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled again. My eyes wandered the place but there was no sign of my parents. Unless they were the pigs, but that's really impossible. I tried going back to the car, but as I went down the stairs, I found myself surrounded by water.

"What the—!" I shouted in a shocked voice and ran back up. I couldn't get back to the car now… Mom and Dad are gone, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do… I hit my head with my fists and shut my eyes tightly. "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" I slowly opened them, only to see that I'm still where I don't want to be. "This is just a bad dream. Please just let it be a bad dream." I sat on the staircase and covered my face with my knees and hands. I was on the verge of crying. I kept repeating that it was just a mere nightmare. I raised my head from my hands, and saw something that made me gasp.

My hands were transparent.

"No! It's not really happening! This is just a bad dream!" I said rubbing my arms to relax myself. I saw a boat pull over from the water to the shore and a bunch of things (not humans) got off the boat and many black spirits came out of the water. I shot up and gaped at the monsters, and then I ran as far away as I could from the place. I didn't know where, but as long as I was away from everything.

I cried as I waited for myself to disappear since I'm almost gone. I heard footsteps grow louder and stop. When I opened my eyes, the boy from earlier at the bridge was kneeling right in front of me. He held out a berry.

"Ah!" I screamed. I tried to back away from him, but I ran out of room when I bumped into a wall.

"Come on. You need to eat something from here so you won't disappear," he said. I shook my head.

"No. No!"

"Henry, you need to eat. If you don't, you'll disappear forever." He put the berry right in front of my mouth, and then it brushed against my lips. _How did he know my name?_

"No! Get away!" I tried to push him, but I didn't feel him against my hands. Instead, I went right through him.

"Don't worry. It won't turn you into a pig," the boy reassured. I finally gave in and opened my mouth. He popped it in my mouth. It tasted strange. "Now swallow." I did so and he smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it? You're all better." He held up his hand, and I placed mine against his. They were beginning to go back to normal. His smile faded when he looked up. He leaned in close to me and kept looking into the dark sky. "Don't move."

I froze up and held my breath when he told me to not move. I tried couldn't much, so I was just looking at him. I felt my face redden, knowing that he was so close to me. I notice him sigh in relief, and he moved away from me.

"Now come on." The boy got up, and I tried to follow him, but I couldn't move.

"Did you poison me? I can't move!" I almost yelled. He placed his hand over my mouth and brought a finger to his lips.

"Shh!" he hushed. His hand moved over to my knees, and then he helped me up. "Now, let's go." I blushed and followed him.

He led me to the side of the bath house, but that's because I caused a ruckus. As he was leading me, he told me to hold my breath so I wouldn't be seen by the strange things around me, but when a small thing that looked like a Terrible Terror jumped up really close to us, I couldn't help but freak out a bit; I ended letting go of my breath. It spotted me, and then the boy froze the dragon. He began dragging me away from the scene before the spell on it wore off. I sat down, and then he sat beside me.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I couldn't hold it any longer," I sheepishly said to him. He ruffled my hair and gave me a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, you did great," he reassured me. "Now, you must listen to me and do as I tell you…" He placed his hand on my forehead and it seemed like I was watching a movie in my mind. He told me that I had to go down a long flight of stairs and enter a boiler room where I will meet a spirit that ran the water in the bath house.

"There, you will meet the spirit, Bunnymund. Ask him for a job. No matter how many times he refuses you, you have to insist you get a job there. That way, Stoick can't hurt you." The images in my head ended, and I gave him a nod that I understood what I had to do.

"Master Jack!" someone called out from inside the bath house. We both turned our heads to see a bunch of beings sprinting back and forth, frantically searching for whoever 'Jack' was.

"I have to go. Stay safe, Henry." The boy smiled at me, got up, and left me so I could do my task.

"Master Jack!" another voice came.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. _So his name is Jack…?_

"Master Jack, Stoick wants to see you."

"Yeah, yeah… It's about my mission isn't it?" He asked. He seemed annoyed with them than he did with me and I was the one who caused him more trouble than those guys. I got up and began my journey to the boiler room.

* * *

Once I got there, I saw a grey blur move quickly all over the place, and a bunch of eggs scurrying with coal over their heads. They were throwing the coal into a furnace that opened and closed every second.

"Hello? Are you Bunnymund?" I called out. The blur stopped hopping around the place, and it was shown clear to me that it was a bunny—a rather large one at that. I presumed that it was Bunnymund.

"Huh? What do you want? And just call me Bunny," he said with an Australian accent. I gulped and inched myself closer to him.

"I was told to get a job here, sir." He squinted his green eyes at me, and then turned his back to me.

"Sorry, Mate. I've got all the help I need. Try somewhere else." He waved me off.

"Please I just need a job. Just one," I pleaded, but he didn't look my way.

"Look, kid. I'm sure you're a hard worker from what I see, but I don't need any help. So I suggest you go somewhere else to go get a job." I sighed and hung my head. I must have startled an egg because it dropped the coal it had and shattered. Obviously, it's not going to be picking the coal up any time soon, so I started over to where the dropped coal was.

"Oh boy..." I groaned and picked up the coal. It was heavier than I thought. "Okay..."

"Finish what that egg started," Bunny called out. I nodded and slowly walked to the stove where we had to put all that coal in. Once I got there, I noticed how hot it was and I was a bit scared thinking I'd burn myself but I still had to do this so I threw it in and ran from it.

"Don't do their job, Kid. If they don't work, they'll turn into regular eggs again." I sheepishly looked at my feet and then at the eggs. "Now, you guys get back to work!"

"Yo, Rabbit. It's time to chow on your food," a voice spoke up. I looked over to see who was talking. "Where's your bowl from yesterday?" A black dragon-like spirit was the owner of the voice. He was tall and had mostly human features, but he was drenched in black. He had long, black hair that fell to the left side of his face and it spiked up at the back; his hands had long nails, and his feet were definitely dragon feet. He wore a light brown sleeveless shirt and pants that barely stopped at his knees. His eyes were green and large, and they were really beautiful.

"Oh, here," Bunny said as he handed the dragon an empty bowl. I sat down and buried half of my face into my arms. The dragon carried a basket over to the eggs and began throwing a bunch of stars at them. As he was doing this, I saw the dragon look at me, and I flinched. He just rolled his green eyes.

"A human? Oh, so that's what everyone's been talking about," he laughed.

"Yeah. He's my grandson. He asked me for a job, but I got all the help I need. Take him to Stoick for me. Maybe he could get a job at the bath house." The dragon just shrugged, and held out a hand. Bunny was confused for a second, but instantaneously knew what the dragon wanted. He grabbed something and handed it to the him. It looked like... raw fish. I shuddered as the dragon put the fish into the pocket of his pants. His emerald eyes stared at me, and I gulped. He walked over to me, and I was slightly freaking out inside (okay, maybe a lot).

"It's worth a shot. Alright, Little Dude, let's get going." He smiled at me and offered to helped me up. I hesitated, but eventually took his hand. "Alright. You don't need your shoes or your socks. Just go barefooted and you should be good to go." I removed my shoes, and headed over to the dragon, but before I left the boiler room, I looked over the bunny.

"Th-thank you, Bunny." I bowed down to Bunny, and then went back to following the dragon.

"Good luck," I heard him reply. I had already left the room and followed the dragon to an elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly walked up to the door and stared at it. Stoick was in here, wasn't he? I sighed and grabbed the handle of it and pulled. The thing I thought was a door knocker was actually a talking head which scared the living shits out of me.

"Aren't you even going to knock?" The thing asked. I let go of the handle and jumped back. "You're the most pathetic boy I've ever seen." I trembled a little but I heard the door unlock and I just stood there. The door opened and showed a shitload of doors behind it.

"Geez... Does this guy need to have so many doors?" I asked.

"Well... Come in." My eyes widened at the voice and I froze up. "I said come in." Suddenly I was pulled into the pathways going into a direction I couldn't memorize. Then I was thrown into a room. A high class room. It was fancy and stuff but I wished it looked like home.

Right when I thought things couldn't have gotten worse, three green jumping heads were headed towards me. I yelped and ran from them only to have them follow me.

"Quiet down, you're making a racket." I looked at the man sitting at a desk full of gold and papers. The heads left me alone after jumping at me for a few seconds and I just stayed quiet not really knowing what to do next. "What do you want?" He asked in a not so nice tone.

"Uhh... I was wondering if I could get a job," I said. Unfortunately my mouth was shut because now I couldn't talk. He could've just told me to be quiet!

"I don't want to hear such a stupid request," He said. I was trembling again... "You're just a stinky useless weakling." Whoa there! I know I'm small but seriously?! Didja have to go there old man?!

I hate you already, I thought.

"And this is certainly no place for humans."

Gee what are you? I wondered.

"It's a bath house for the spirits. It's where they come to replenish themselves," He said and I glared at him. Riiight... Since when did he seem like he cared anyways? He took out a cigarette and lit it up with his finger. Now how does that work? "And you humans always make a mess of things like your parents who gobbled up the food of the spirits like pigs." That's not cool, Stoick. Not cool. "They got what they deserved. And you should be punished too." He thought for a minute.

Oh I am so gonna have a worded conversation when I get my mouth open again. You're gonna hear language you've never heard before! I thought angrily.

"You could be a piglet. Or maybe you'd prefer a lump of coal."

Well I bet I could turn you into a big fat ugly fucking frog if I had powers like your piece of shit, I thought.

"I'm impressed you made it this far. But I'm sure you didn't do it on your own. Let's thank whoever helped you. Just who was it, boy? Why don't you tell me?" I finally was able to talk.

"Dude, could you just give me a job?" I asked again.

"Don't start that again!" He yelled.

"I just wanna work!" I yelled back. This was getting more annoying by the second. He's talking shit about me and then my parents! Stupid!

"Don't say tha-t!" He growled and was suddenly in front of me. "Why in the world do you think I should give you a job? Anyone can see you're a lazy, spoiled, crybaby, and you have no manners." Just how did I manage to get this far with only three people's help then? Stupid guy. You have no idea what I've been through. "This is a high class place i'm running here. Now get out. I got all the lazy bums I need. Or maybe I could give you the most difficult job I've got and work you to your very last breath." I trembled a little bit but I was too pissed to actually fear this dude.

I heard a loud rumble and then a loud cry. A huge foot slammed through the door and a baby began crying.

Damn! Just how much did this ass hole feed his child?! I thought wide-eyed.

"Oh no, you woke up the baby! My wife's gonna kill me!" What ever happened to the big freaky man that was threatening me just a few minutes ago? He rushed to the door and I heard him trying to get the baby to calm down.

"I'm surprised you even have a wife," I grumbled.

"Why are you still here I told you to leave!" He yelled.

"I want you to give me a job!"

"Quiet down, you're scaring the baby!" He disappeared again and the crying got louder. Oh geez...

"I'm not leaving until you give me a job! I don't even know how to get out of here anyways!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay! Just be quiet!" He hushed and disappeared. I waited until he came back and fixed the entire mess. It only took him a few seconds anyways.

"That's your contract. Sign your name away. And I'll put you to work." He said as soon as a piece of paper and a pen floated to me. "Are you done yet?" The paper slipped out of my hands and he looked it over. "So, your name's Henry. What a common name. From now on your name will be Hiccup. Do you understand? Answer me, Hiccup!" I nodded.

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"You called?" I looked towards the door and saw Jack standing there.

"This boy signed a contract. Set him up for a job."

"Right. What's your name?"

"Henr- oh... It's Hiccup."

"Okay, Hiccup. Follow me." I obeyed and walked right behind him.

"Jack-"

"Don't talk to me. And refer to me as 'Master Jack'," He ordered. I shut up. What's up with him?

Once we got to the bottom floors of the bath house, everyone was talking about how I smelled and shit. Rude...

"We don't care if Stoick gets mad at us. We aren't taking him in."

"He's already under contract," Jack pointed out.

"We're not taking him into our department."

"He'll stink up the whole place." I scowled when I heard what.

"Three days of eating our food and the smell will go away. And if he doesn't work hard, boil him. Roast him. Do whatever you want" I was shocked to hear that come from Jack. What the hell happened to the caring boy I met earlier?! "Where is Toothless?"

"Why are you always so cruel when it comes to jobs, Jack? I thought you were fun-loving... Why are you even sticking him with me?!" I could tell Tooth was acting this. He can't show that he helped me out here.

"You said you wanted an assistant,"

"That's perfect. Stick the boy with Tooth." I glared at them and scoffed.

"You know, I'd love to work with you guys if you'd stop treating me like some alien from outer space. That'd be pretty nice," I snapped.

"Hiccup, don't snap at them. They can easily tell Stoick about your behavior," Jack warned. I glared at him as well.

"Whatever. I'll go with Tooth. Anything to get away from everyone. Besides, Tooth is the only one that would probably be nice to me anyways. He wouldn't tell people to kill me if I didn't work hard... I don't even think Stoick said that. You must really hate me." I rolled my eyes and walked away from them not really caring about how rude I was. I was pissed off.

"Alright, Little Dude. Let's get to the men's rooms. Follow me and make sure you don't get trapped in the women's rooms. That won't be pretty... Some of them will probably call you cute and try to trap you in there and some will throw you off the edge of the balcony." I laughed a little. Tooth already cheered me up. He reminds me of Astrid.

As soon as we got to the rooms, I sat at the balcony. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to my old school where my one and only friend was. But I'm stuck here with Jack and he hates me.

"Hey, Toothless..."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Are there two Jack's here?" I asked in hope that Jack didn't really hate me.

"I wish... No, there's only one Jack here." I sighed at that and buried my face in my arms that rested on the railing. I began to cry a little. "Hiccup? Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared... What if I end up getting roasted or boiled?" I asked.

"You're- what- fourteen? You shouldn't be scared because of a stupid little thing Jack says."

"I hate Jack," I spat. "I hate him so much I don't even wanna see him." Toothless tried to comfort me but I only ended up crying harder. Since no one was in our room, it wouldn't be as embarrassing as it already is.

"Hiccup, you know Jack. He has to act like this," Tooth said. "He's Stoick's henchman. He's gonna have to act meaner sooner or later."

"I just wish it were later..."

"Who're you two talking about?" I heard someone ask from behind. I looked back and saw Jack standing there. I walked past him and covered myself in the blankets on the floor.

"Dude, you gotta fix this. I'm not gonna fix what you just did," I heard Toothless say. "He's really upset with what you said. You just gave him a huge scare." I blocked all openings not caring if there wasn't enough air.

"Hiccup, you're gonna suffocate if you keep doing that," Jack said. Almost in a comforting way.

"Then let me. I'm in Hell anyways," I said. My voice was muffled from the covers on top of me. "Who cares if I die?"

"I do." I stopped breathing but the tears were soaking the pillow under my head.

"Well no one else does. One person doesn't make me feel better," I muttered. "My parents ignore me and hide everything from me... Every little shit spirit here likes to gossip about every little piece of crap that happens around here, and Stoick's a total bitch that I'm sure no one likes."

"Hiccup... Toothless is going to care, too. Now come on. You need to get dressed. We got work to do." I didn't make a move.

"Well... Good luck in trying to regain his trust. It seemed like you just broke it," Tooth said. "Now out. We needa get dressed like you said." Once I heard the door close, I got up and looked around.

"Is he gone?" I asked.

"He's gone. Now let me find you your clothes." I nodded and sat quietly against the cupboards. "You know, Hiccup, Jack really cares about you. Sure what he said hurt but you need to deal with it while you're here. It's not really his fault. Stoick watches us 24/7. But since there's so many people, you rarely get away with your acts."

"Yeah sure... And I love him..." I muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't say that when you're around the other spirits. Unless you want a bunch of fan girls crowding around you begging to see you two kiss just once," Toothless said and chuckled. I sighed.

"I promise I won't say that again," I said raising my right hand. Toothless laughed at my attitude and gave me a blue apron.

"You know what that is and you wash that by your self. These are your pants, and this is your shirt." He handed me blue pants and a blue shirt. Then he handed me a white shirt with slits at the shoulder and ribs.

"You put that on after this blue clothing. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. Now get dressed. And put these ones away." I slipped everything on and went under the covers to put the pants on so Tooth didn't have to see me. He laughed when I got out from under them.

"So we head downstairs?" I asked.

"You got that right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. Not on a roll here!**

* * *

As I followed Tooth, everyone stopped their chattering to look at me. A few girls squealed, and some others gave a disgusted noise.

"Don't yell, Hiccup. Like you said, 'they're just shit spirits that have nothing better to do,'" Tooth said, directing the comment more at the rude spirits rather than me.

"Hey, Tooth. Today, you get the big tub," an employee announced. Everyone started talking again and I began wondering what that was all about.

"Are you serious?"

"Sorry, Tooth. You both came late so this is your job." I hid behind him like a little ten year-old child.

"Alright, fine. Let's get going, Hiccup." I slowly followed him and looked all around.

"I heard you got the big tub, Tooth!" Another worker exclaimed. She had blonde hair that was shoulder length and light blue skin. Her eyes were blue as well, and they kind of remind me of Astrid's eyes.

"Quiet, Storm," he snapped and I looked away from her. I think I heard her giggle and her footsteps. "At least we can finish it in less than an hour unlike you, and you have small tubs." I stifled my laugh when I heard him say that. Once we reached our destination, I examined the area. Before me was a tub that was filled with mud and grass and it scattered all over the floor. _This is hard work?_

"This doesn't look so bad," I said with a smile as soon as we got to the big tub. Tooth cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You're kidding right? What kind of work do you get at home?" He asked.

"Everything. Mom works all day, Dad ignores me and has no idea how to do a single thing, so I have to do it all." I laughed sheepishly and went straight to work.

We swept the floors first and then scrubbed the tub. It didn't take as long as I thought.

"Alright. Now I need you to get a bath token. We only need one, and that'll be it." I nodded and ran out of the place. I bumped into a few spirits and a lot of them screamed for me to watch where I was going, but I managed to get passed them. I spotted a desk with a spirit handing out red rectangles to some of the employees. I assumed those things were bath tokens, so I approached him. He noticed me and then rolled his eyes.

"What? You want a bath token?" The dude asked. I glared at him, thinking that this guy was an idiot.

"Well that's kinda why I'm here, Doofus," I replied with annoyance in my voice.

"I'm not giving tokens to just anyone," he said, and then an employee came by, and he smiled at him. "Oh, here you go." He handed a token to the random person.

_Are you kidding me? What an idiot... _I thought.

"I just need one bath token. Come on!"

"I'm not giving these to just anyone, brat." I glared at him and walked away.

"Oh, Hiccup!" I looked in the direction of where the voice came from. A female spirit was coming closer to me, and she smiled at me. "I need you to dump this water out for me," she said. I took the bucket full of dirty water and returned the smile.

"Will do," I said and walked off with the heavy thing. I opened the doors that led to the outside. Rain fell from the dark sky. I dumped the water out into the grass, and I noticed a small, golden man just staring at me. I stared back at him.

"Uhh... Are you here to take a bath?" I asked.

No answer. As I was waiting for his response, someone was calling my name. "Hiccup, are you done yet?"

"A-almost!" I turned my head as I said that, and then back to the golden spirit. "Well... I'll leave the door open for you, then."

"Hiccup, hurry it up!" I looked back and smiled at the golden man before walking back to the employee who needed her bucket back. It was a bit hard trying to figure out who gave me the bucket since they all looked the same to me. I went back to the guy with all the bath tokens, but he still was set on not giving me anything. He continued to give tokens to everyone else.

"I'm not giving you a token! Stop pestering me!"

"I just need one bath token and I'll get off your back!" I yelled again. He was still refusing to give me a token.

"I told you, before! I'm not giving it to just anyone!" He handed another spirit a token.

"Huh... From what I'm seeing, you are handing it to just about everyone here but me," I snapped and crossed my arms.

"What's going on here?" I looked back and saw Jack standing there.

"This kid is bothering me!" The token giver yelled.

"Huh... You must really wanna boil me. I need that token, Idiot!" I retorted.

"Meatlug! Do you want to pay a visit to Stoick?" Jack asked. The employee named Meatlug gulped and shook his head. "Then I suggest you give Hiccup a bath token and stop treating him like an extra terrestrial." _He's standing up for me now?_

"Oh, fine." He threw a bath token in my hands and I walked off with one last glare him.

_Thanks, Jack._

I returned to Tooth

"Oh, wow, Hic. You got a really good one," Tooth said once I got back.

"Yeah well that stupid lug guy was giving me a hard time to get it," I grumbled.

"Meatlug? Don't mind him. He's just another shit spirit," Tooth chuckled and pulled on the token as soon as he linked it to the string in the wall. "Bunny'll get the token and we'll get our water. And with water this murky, you won't see all the muck in there. Go on, try it out. Just pull the string to get the water and pull it again to stop the water." A huge piece of wood came down and a string hung off of it.

"I just have to pull it... Tooth, I'm tired..."

"Don't you humans sleep in the daytime?"

"We sleep in the night. It seems to be the only kind of time we can sleep."

"Wow. Well you're gonna need to try and get used to it here. We sleep in the daytime so you'll get more sleep than ever when dawn comes by." I nodded and fell off the bath tub pulling the string on the process.

I let out a dull "Ow" and got back up.

"You're such a klutz," Tooth said. I huffed and climbed back on the tub and waited for the thing to fill up.

"Tooth, I was born this way," I replied.

"Oh well. I'll go get our food." I nodded and watched everything around me. The small golden man smiled at me and handed me a bucket full of bath tokens.

"Whoa... Uhh... Are these for me?" He nodded and handed them to me. He saluted and flew out of the doorway. And it just had to be right then and there when the tub overflowed. "OH CRAP!" I yelled and scrambled to my feet to get to the string. I managed to get back up there after many slips and trips. The water finally stopped and I sighed with relief as the water went away before it could reach the door.

"Hiccup! Stoick wants to see you!" An employee yelled. I nodded and nervously stumbled to the door.

Once I reached the main room, Stoick was there talking to me about some customer.

"Now, Hiccup, don't mess this up. This could be a very rich spirit we're dealing with. I want you to take him to the big tub."

"But-" I started.

"No buts are I'll turn you into coal. You understand me?" I nodded and looked into the entryway.

"Make way! Make way!" Someone shouted. My eyes widened and I covered my nose. The smell was horrible!

"Put down your hands! You'll insult our guest!" Stoick scolded. I knew he smelled it too. "Welcome. Valued customer." Stoick strained to say without covering his nose. The thing held out its hands and I noticed a small shining gold in it.

"What's this? Oh it's money. Hiccup, take our nice customer's money."

"Yes sir." I held out my hands and a huge brown blob hell on them with the gold in it."

"Take the guest to the tub now."

"This way." I led the guest to the huge tub and remembered something.

_Damn it... All that had work with Toothless was for nothing._

"Hiccup!" I heard Tooth shout. I ignored it and kept on walking to the huge tub. Once I got there, I pointed to the huge tub, washed the gold off, and put it with the bucket of bath tokens. The spirit fell in the tub and the water turned brown.

"Huh? You want more?" I asked the smell went away a little bit. I was able to stand it now. I don't know the gender but I'm sure it was a girl. She nodded and I reached for the bath tokens. "Alright. Just hold on." I struggled to get to the wall where Tooth connected the token to the string. I dragged the bucket with me just in case though. Once I got there, the stupid thing refused to open so I punched it a couple times until it hit me in the face. I fell on my back letting out another dull "ow" and made an attempt to connect the string with the token. I ended up dropping it. So I grabbed another one and successfully managed to get it. The log came back and I had to go back to the tub.

Then I struggled to get to the tub. The stupid sludge made everything harder than it had to be. It took a while, but I managed to get there in time. Then I got to climb the tub. Surprisingly, it was the easiest thing to do. I managed to climb all the way to the top and pull the string, falling in the process. This is one of the many times I wished I could keep more balance for myself.

"Hiccup, where are you?" I heard Tooth ask. I couldn't answer since my upper half of my body was in the brown sludge. I felt the spirit pick me up and I noticed something huge in her side.

"Tooth!"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of there. I won't let her hurt you!" I looked at the spirit's side and noticed something in it. It looked like a bike handle but I called it a thorn instead.

"No wait, listen! I think she has a thorn in her side!"

"A thorn?" Tooth asked confusion clear in his voice.

"Yeah, it won't come out!" Suddenly Stoick was right in front of me.

"Listen, Hiccup. Grab this rope and tie it around that thorn! This is no stink spirit we're dealing with, here." I nodded not exactly knowing what the hell a stink spirit is but I really didn't care at that point. I tried to tie it around the handle but the water kept making the rope slip several times. Tooth grabbed the rope and quickly tied it around the thorn thingamajig and tied it tight.

"Hey, Tooth-" I wasn't allowed to finish my sentence before every jumped down and grabbed the rope that trailed behind Tooth and me.

"EVERYONE GET READY! AND HEAVE!" Stoick yelled. Everyone began pulling including Tooth and I. After a while, a bike was pulled out.

"A bike... What's a bike doing-"

"I knew it. KEEP GOING!" Stoick roared. We all pulled until a whole bunch of crap was out and the spirit was okay. Everything seemed to clear up because a beautiful multi-colored fairy appeared in front of us.

"Thanks! I'll come back if it ever happens again!" She chirped. "Oh! And this is for the little boy here!" She dropped a burning item in my hand and flew out. I wondered if she was always hyper like that.

"Wow." I smiled and thought back at how she looked. Everyone looked down and dove at the gold.

"GOLD!" They yelled.

"Eureka," I mumbled and faked an excited expression while fist pumping the air.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Stoick laughed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks, Stoick," I wheezed.

"Everyone, free food tonight! And it's all thanks to Hiccup!" Everyone cheered but it soon turned into disappointed whines. "After you return all the gold you picked up." I looked at Stoick as if I were asking if I could go to sleep now. "You can go rest, Hiccup. You've worked hard enough." I smiled at him and walked out of the place.

"Hey, Hiccup." I turned around and saw Jack standing there.

"Oh, hey, Jack..."

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"You seem a bit tired." He wrapped his arms around me and if I weren't so tired, I wouldn't have leaned into him.

"Yeah well I'm not used to your schedule as you can see." I forced out a laugh.

"You need any help going to your room?" I nodded a bit, not caring anymore.

"Hey, Hic-" I turned around. Tooth stood there with a joking expression on his face. "Would you two like some alone time?" I blushed and glared at him.

"It's not like that I swear!" I looked at Jack in a pleading way. "Tell him, Jack!" He smirked.

"Who knows?" I glared at him. Traitor. Tooth laughed and ran down the hall back to the huge tub.

"Traitor," I said glaring at Jack.

"Hey, you have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"What happened to the guy that told the shit spirits to boil me?"

"He's not gonna come back until tomorrow night," Jack told me. "Now come on. I need to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm changing up crap. I kinda can't watch the movie anymore so I won't remember what's been going on… Anyways, Sandy isn't gonna be causing any trouble. There's trouble in the bathhouse now. Guess right? Pitch Black! He's been giving the employees a few nightmares as well as the guests which ruins the business in the bath house. And there's Sandy trying to help them out at night but there are a lot of spirits in the bath house and he isn't used to giving that many spirits good dreams. They aren't the same as humans.**

* * *

It wasn't like I could go anywhere else so I just decided to follow Jack. He seemed pretty happy, I was sure he probably got a promotion or something. He led me to my room and made me sit down on the mat I was supposed to be sleeping in.

_Oh right! _I thought. _I forgot to check up on something! _I sighed and dug my hand onto my pocket.

"You seem a bit happy, Jack. What's up?" I didn't show any happiness nor did I show any sadness. Not yet.

"Well… For one, great job. You helped out the Fairy Spirit."

"How'd she get all that crap stuck to her?" I asked keeping my voice in a monotone.

"Well… Ana did kinda have a thing for the rivers. She loved to spend her time there. And because there are idiotic humans who litter in the rivers, she also had herself polluted."

"Oh… What about the river spirit?"

"Well, he's far away from the litter, trust me. Ana loves the river by the land."

"Is this all you need to tell because I'm really tired and I need to get some rest-" I tried to avoid talking to him. Even though he helped me once, I was still pissed with him that he told the shit spirits to kill me off.

"Can't you give me two seconds?"

"One… Two. Time's up."

"Okay longer than two seconds." I glared at him. What does he fucking want?

"Okay, what is it?"

"The main reason I wanted to talk to you is to tell you I'm sorry about what I said, okay?"

"You're the first one to help me, and yet you tell them to kill me. I don't know the real you." I wasn't lying. I was telling the truth. It was true, I didn't know him. I didn't know what his real personality is. I was confused, upset, and mostly, I was really, really pissed.

"Hiccup, please just… Just believe me when I say that I don't want you to be killed."

"How do I know that?"

"Why can't you believe me?"

"You told them to kill me! Roast me! Boil me! I still remember those words! They scared me half to death and the only thing that kept me from staying in here was when Toothless told me that I didn't have to worry about those words!" I almost cried. Until he sighed, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I like you, okay? I don't want you dead." I didn't believe him. Of course I didn't. It was hard to believe him. But… still… it's hard to not believe him… Why is it so hard? Why? I cast my gaze away from him and sighed.

"… Whatever…" I didn't care. I don't know about him, but there's also something wrong with me. My parents grounded me when they found out. Hell, Dad hated me when I told him. He kept saying that it was bad for a Haddock to be like me. But I was born this fucking way. Guessed right? Yep. I'm gay. For those of you who thought I was a girl or something, that's not right.

"Is something bothering you?" He let go and put both hands on my shoulders just so he could look me in the eye.

I hesitated to answer. Why would he care? Why is he even here? Well… Better to tell him than have him freeze my ass off.

"Yes. Because right now, I'm just remembering my parents' reaction towards something I'd told them months ago. My dad hates me for it, and my mom now always takes his side instead of mine even when that stupid old man makes no sense."

"Hic, I'm sorry but-" He cut himself off and sighed. It seemed he gave up on explaining with words.

"What's on _your _mind?" I asked in a not-so-nice tone.

"Nothing… Just listening to you say that, makes me remember that I'm not like the others around here."

"Right, because you can die?" He didn't answer. Instead, he pushed me on my back. "Wait, what are you doing?" He didn't answer again. He pinned both my wrists down and, for some reason, let his lips hover above mine.

It felt weird. Why was he doing this? What's wrong with him?

"Jack? What are you doing?" I asked. He smirked.

"Take a deep breath," Jack told me. I did so and right before I could exhale, he closed the gap.

_Frick what's he thinking?! _After a while, since I knew I wouldn't get an answer, I just let my thoughts drift away.

I found myself letting it happen. We both rolled on our side, his hands now wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. We were pulling each other closer. For some reason, it felt nice. It was just a simple long kiss, really.

I let my jaw slack just a little but I guess that was enough just for him to slip through. I'll skip the details. He pulled away and I almost let out a whimper of protest. But I managed to keep quiet. I wasn't able to keep the blush from creeping onto my face, though.

"A hug would've been nice, too, ya know," I said.

"Yeah well that wasn't the first thing that came to my mind." I blushed and looked at him. I sighed and suddenly noticed that my arms were wrapped around his neck. I suddenly let go and turned away from him in embarrassment.

_Oh god oh god oh god we kissed._

He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"You're really cute, ya know."

"Gee thanks. I feel manlier now." He turned me to face him and kissed me again. It was just a small gentle kiss but nonetheless it was still nice.

The door opened afterwards and there stood Toothless.

"Ya know, I think it's nice that you two made up. But it's almost dawn so we gotta go to sleep."

"I have to go do some things. Maybe freeze a few houses shut or something. It's gotten pretty boring around here."

"See ya later, Jack." When Jack left the room I looked at Toothless who was giving me a large dumpling.

"What's up with the size?" I asked grabbing it.

"Well it's like that. Just eat it, it's not that bad." I sighed and obliged. The dumpling did taste good. Yet there was something that bothered me to no end. The kiss. It still floated in my mind. It was almost as if I wanted it to happen again.

* * *

**Sorry bout the kiss scene... I'm not really good at this stuff... It's kinda hard to write this stuff in public... And in an animation class! Turns out I'm gonna become a video game maker instead of going into the military. If I get good at it, I mean. If not, military it is!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Anyways, I was just talking to my friend, Imagine and she was helpful for motivation as well as you guys. ObviousFan stopped editing for me so now I'm allowed to update as much as I can. So here's the fifth chapter.**

**OH! And Stoick isn't gonna be like Yubaba. He's still got that fatherly personality from the movie and TV series. Blame Imagine. She showed it to me and now I wait for the second season to come out. *Laughs like an idiot***

**Edit: ... I've never felt so disgusted in my life all because of one stupid book... Stupid book...**

* * *

I sat there on the edge of the balcony, thinking about what would happen if I ever returned home.

_Am I gonna forget everyone? What about Toothless? And- and what about Jack?_

"Hic?" Toothless asked. "What's wrong?

"Nothing... Just a little something that keeps bothering my thoughts..."

"You wanna talk about it?" I smiled and shook my head. Toothless has better things to do rather than listen to my problems.

"Just go to sleep." I mumbled.

"It's around midnight. Just because Stoick likes you now, doesn't mean he'll let us all off. He sees you as a son..."

"We don't resemble."

"Dude, since he treats you better than your parents treated you, why don't you just leave them be? He'll turn them back but you have to strike a deal with him."

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course I do! Besides, he's not that bad once you get to know him better. He's Jack's best friend, next to Jamie."

"Who-"

"He's another human. Younger than you. His parents disappeared, and Jack found him and his little sister out in the fields."

"So he brought them back here?"

"Yeah. He knew Stoick wasn't gonna do anything. That man's got a soft spot for children. When it comes to adults, he believes in common sense," Tooth sighed. He got up and shook his head. "But I know he'll make an exception for you. Because he loves you just like he loves his own son. He even named you after his son."

"But, why was he so rude the first time I met him?"I asked.

"He was angry. Anyone would be angry if a couple took their food and ate it all like a bunch of pigs."

"Yeah, I guess..." I sighed and stared at the hot rock in my hand. What use would it be for anyways? I'm not a rock collector and I sure wouldn't let Meatlug get it.

"So... What's up with your life, though? Dating Jack?" Tooth asked.

"No... It was just one kiss..." I grumbled. Wrong move. Shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, so you two already kissed." That look he gave me told me that he wouldn't let me live that down.

"Damn it, Tooth! Don't tease me about it!" I snapped.

* * *

**The next morning**

I woke up and got off the floor, staring outside the window. The sun was out, but Tooth wasn't around. Maybe he woke up early to work?

"Man it's way too early..." I grumbled.

"No, Jack! Stop! Calm down!" My head shot up at the voice. It was Tooth.

"Let go! Let go of me!"

"Crap, Jac, control yourself! You're freezing me!"

"What?" I opened the door and I saw Jack choking Tooth and glaring at him, glowing blue eyes and a dark scowl that shouldn't have been there in the first place. "What are you doing?"

"Stay away from me!"

"Jack, stop it!" Much to my surprise, he hit me, on the shoulder, and freezing ice began to spread all over my arm.

"I said get away!" He had let go of Toothless who was coughing on the ground, trying to catch his breath. When he tried to stand back up, I realized something. The fire stone would've been helpful right about now. I took it out and broke the stone in half, hoping it would help either way. But I thought too late because right then and there, he was gone.

"There's something wrong with him," I growled and looked down at Tooth who was currently freezing over. His body was almost covered in ice. So the only thing I could do was scream. "STORMFLY!"

* * *

**Jack**

_What the hell is wrong with me? I just froze my best friend! _He thought. Well, no one could blame him right now. He wasn't in control of his body. He felt like such a puppet.

Right about now, he was headed towards the boiler room, where his next victim would be Aster.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit I need to figure out how to control myself!" He scowled. The best he could do was move his eyes and mouth. That's it.

"Well that wasn't very helpful..." He didn't know what was going on with him. It was probably Jokul again. That time of year again?

* * *

**Hiccup **

"Stormfly please take care of him, I need to get to Jack."

"Aye aye, Captain. You can count on me! Now hurry up before your boyfriend freezes everyone!" I nodded and bolted out the door.

"Seeing as to where he had flown off to, it seemed he was headed to one of the rooms near the boiler room or he was heading to the boiler room first. I won't know till I check the whole place but by then it'd be too late..." I muttered to myself.

"Hiccup! Where's Jack?" One of the employees yelled at me.

"I don't know! That's why I'm looking for him!" I yelled back. "Dumbass, Lug. No I'll check out the boiler room first... I needa make sure Bunny's doing okay..." I muttered. "But what about the guests? If he's actually aiming for the guests then I'd have wasted my time and I may risk someone else's life..."

_No, go to the boiler room, Hiccup. Please be there when I get there. Don't move one bit, Jack. I'm coming._

* * *

**_Will Hiccup make it or will Jack have already moved on to another area?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**XD okay so he didn't make it. That's because we're actually supposed to know why Jack's going crazy ice man on us. O.O I don't know either so let's just assume that uhh... Alvin was behind all this. Because honestly, who wants it to be Pitch? I know I don't. XD No, Pitch does not exist in this story.**

**I'm afraid of how this chapter will come out... If it's crappy please don't blame me. **

* * *

Hiccup ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He almost collapsed but the images of how Jack looked kept him going. He wanted so badly to make it and it was hurting his lungs to keep running, his legs were tired and sore, he felt like e would fall down any second now but still kept going. He panicked.

The area was quiet, meaning Jack was probably at the boiler room, for it was far away, still. Hiccup's throat was burning, within every swallow he'd manage, it stung and burned, practically screaming for at least some water. But he didn't stop.

He didn't know what was worse, The fact that Jack was definitely sick, or the fact that he'd have to wrestle him to the ground to get him to cooperate.

To any normal human being, they'd have fallen and fainted but something inside kept Hiccup from doing just that. He passed by a lot of people who had tried to stop him from running any further. Surprisingly, he even sped up and totally ignored the cries to not go near the boiler room. It was one person who let him go, and it was Stoick, knowing that the boy who ran to help Jack, had loved him, even if the boy didn't realize it himself just yet.

But when he had gotten to the boiler room, it was too late. He could see the frost covering the doorway, no escape whatsoever. He silently prayed for Bunny to be alright but now he felt exhausted. Jack was already here, he'd left already. Meaning he'd been running for nothing.

With that thought, darkness clouded his vision and from the lack of water, he passed out.

* * *

He woke up the next night, his throat was burning and he couldn't move. It all hurt too much. A pair of large hands picked him up and he could hear a sigh.

"He ran too much. His throat's dry, he's dehydrated, dear gods above please let him be okay." He rested and listened to his boss' panicked voice, yelling at everyone to get out of his way and telling Toothless to go get some water.

"Stoick, is he okay?" Tooth asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, he's just sick. Ran too much, dehydrated. Water?" Tooth poured the water into the younger boy's mouth to drink.

"Does he really love him that much to just run across the huge place just to try to save him?" Tooth asked.

"It's possible. Where do you think he is now?"

"Jokul wouldn't leave the spirit world like Jack would so he's somewhere around here. Possibly going to Alvin or North." Stoick nodded.

"I see... Well, we should go and find him. Let Hiccup rest right now." Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes again. His throat was no longer burning and his body was sore and numb. His leg wouldn't move, not one bit, and his fingers twitched. He wanted to get up. But he felt so paralyzed. Maybe he shouldn't have run that much.

* * *

Stoick and Toothless found Jack, managed to keep him still and brought him back to the room Hiccup currently slept in. His room.

"Let me go!" "Jack" yelled. Toothless hissed at him and threw him on the bed next to Hiccup, instantly waking the other boy and he fell off the bed.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't there before," Hiccup said pointing at the struggling Jack.

"You know how to fix him, right?" Tooth asked. He nodded. "Then we'll leave you two alone so he doesn't freeze anyone else." The door was closed. Hiccup didn't know what was worse. The fact that "Jack" was making the room colder and colder or the fact that "Jack" was out of control and he didn't have time to reach for the rock before he was against the wall with two arms on his shoulders keeping him from doing anything else.

"Jack" reached into his pocket and threw the hot rock away from them.

"Great there goes my one chance of making you normal, thanks, Jack," Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

"Wow, you're cute. Jack really picked a keeper." That was confusing. The other kissed him but this was nothing like what Jack had done on their first tie. This one was more rough and a little more controlling. There was nothing Hiccup could do to break the kiss anyways so he only had to hope that this would end soon.

It did have to end at one point. Jack's hands had loosened their grip on Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup wanted to make a run for the rock but he believed that if he made any sudden movements the situation would've gotten worse.

But did his panicking mind listen to his calm logical one? Nope.

He tried to dive under Jack to grab the rock again but the white haired boy grabbed his wrist and froze his wrists to the wall. He couldn't move.

"You can't escape," there was a voice of a demon in there. Hiccup had known something was definitely wrong from the start, but he never knew it would be this bad. "So stay here with me, forever."

"Please tell me you're just gong crazy and you seriously don't mean that," Hiccup said.

"I'm telling the truth." The more "Jack" did this, the more afraid Hiccup got. It was scary. He never acted like this. For a second he looked strained and there was a sign of the real Jack.

"Grab the hot rock..." The ice began to melt and Hiccup had the chance to grab it and force it down this guy's throat. No, he wouldn't do that, he'd just end up hurting Jack.

He grabbed the rock behind him and then walked to Jack.

"Medicine. You need it," Hiccup said.

"Do you really think I'll eat something that's going to kill me?"

"Well you're currently killing my b- friend so eat it or else I'll shove it down your throat, Jokul Frosti."

"When did you suddenly get so brave?" Hiccup scowled and was right in Jokul in a few seconds. He put the rock in the other's mouth and covered it so it wouldn't be spit out. When he knew it was swallowed, he removed his hand and Jack coughed up some blood before smiling at Hiccup.

"Thanks."

After coughing up some blood he was okay


	7. Chapter 7

**Kinya1987: Pitch DOESN'T exist in this story. Jokul isn't gone forever, he's just restrained. Like, he's too weak to take power again. Hiccup's decision will not be revealed until the end of this story. XD**

**Princess Merleen: Here ya go!**

**CatLoverx33: Well there's the picture too... The name gave it away, the picture gave it away, XD so yeah...**

**Honestly, I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to make Alvin appear in this so I'll go by the way I think is crappiest. He's gonna barge in and destroy everything while Hiccup and Jack are away and shit... T_T I hate myself too.**

* * *

-So I skip a scene...-

**_Let me be the one, tellin' you it's alright_**  
**_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_**  
**_Let me be the one, lovin' you when you're weak_**  
**_For all of the strength you need_**  
**_You can come to me_**

I smiled and sighed. It felt like it's been so long since I've seen my parents. Their transformation no longer affects me much. I'm used to being around spirits... Stoick said he'd set them free if I passed some test.

"You okay?" I looked at the speaker. Toothless. He seemed alright now.

"Yeah, I'm fine... These past events feel like it's only been like a few days..." I mumbled. _(No duh, that's because I'm not giving enough chapters... I'm sorry, but I can't do yaoi much... TT_TT I'm so sorry.)_

"I see... Well, maybe it's because it's been fun for you..."

"Well do you want the truth or do you want the lie?"

"Truth. It's good the hear the truth once in a while."

"I'm scared." Those two words caught Toothless off guard. Hiccup was scared? But he seemed so calm for most of the story. Wait what?

"What do you mean, scared? You seem so calm but-"

"I'm just scared... Can Stoick really turn Mom and Dad back? Is Jokul going to come back, and..."

"You're stressed out, too, aren't you?"

"I don't know if I should stay here or if I should go home... I want to have a chance to see Astrid again, but..."

"I know you want to go home but you want to stay. But it's your choice. Do you have people you love here? Is there anyone at home that would treat you as well as we would?" Hiccup shrugged.

"65 percent of me wants to stay..."

"Then let the 35 percent leave and then we'll be able to keep most of you," Toothless joked, earning a weak, a _very weak_, punch to the arm.

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"Yeah, I know... Look, I can't make your decision for you, okay? But I know one thing. You love him. Now I'm not forcing you to stay, bu if I were you, I'd choose love over a horrible family. He loves you, too and we'll all miss you if you leave. He may be a spirit, but he will die inside when you're gone. Because you don't have much time left, he might be too shy to admit it, and you might be as well."

"How would you know if-"

"He treats you better than everyone else. No matter how bad his day's gone, no matter how horrible he feels, he's always smiling around you. Just **think about where you're going before you make a choice. Sometimes in the future, you'd regret making it if it's wrong in your eyes. Maybe you could come back, but you'll have forgotten about us if you leave those borders without another one of us with you. And because we're stuck to the contracts, none of us can go as far as you and Jack can."**

* * *

**_"Am I asleep am I awake or somewhere in between_**

**_I cant believe that you are here and lying next to me_**  
**_Or did I dream that we were perfectly intertwined_**  
**_Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine_**

**_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_**  
**_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this_**  
**_I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl_**  
**_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world!_**

**_Truly, madly, deeply I am_**  
**_Foolishly, completely falling_**  
**_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_**  
**_So baby say youll always keep me_**  
**_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_**  
**_In love with you..."_** What was this? I walked closer to the room and I could hear someone singing from the other side. Who was it?

**_"Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed_**  
**_And wake you up with all the words that I still havent said_**  
**_And tender touches just to show you how I feel_**  
**_Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal_**

**_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this_**  
**_or put this day back on replay and keep reliving it_**  
**_Cause heres the tragic truth, if you dont feel the same_**  
**_My heart would fall apart if someone said your name..."_** Was that Jack? WAIT HE SINGS?! WHAT THE HELL I NEVER KNEW THAT! I smiled andwanted to open the door, but I didn't want to make him stop because I'm there...

**_"Truly, madly, deeply I am_**  
**_Foolishly, completely falling_**  
**_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_**  
**_So baby say youll always keep me_**  
**_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_**

**_I hope Im not a casualty_**  
**_I hope you wont get up and leave_**  
**_Might not mean that much to you_**  
**_But to me its everything_**  
**_Everything."_** Whoa, he sounds amazing... Freaking talent everywhere.

**_"Truly, madly, deeply I am_**  
**_Foolishly, completely falling_**  
**_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_**  
**_So baby say youll always keep me_**  
**_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love _**  
**_With you _**  
**_In love _**  
**_With you _**  
**_In love _**  
**_With you."_** I smiled and opened the door. He jumped up and almost ran out the door but I was in the way anyways so it didn't really matter what he tried to do with the door.

"You didn't-"

"Hear the song? Nope."

"Liar..." He looked angry. I wondered what was on his mind.

"So... Are you going to tell me what the singing was about?"

"It's just a stupid song, don't ask me..." He pushed past me and walked away.

"Well, there's the Mr. Rude I know and hate..." I scowled and shut the door angrily. What the hell was that about anyways? He was so angry for some reason, was it because I heard him sing? I could hear Toothless coming down the hallway.

"Dude, what's gotten you all upset?"

"Just leave me alone, Toothless. I wanna be alone..."

"Ooookay..." Tooth probably knew what was going on because he muttered a few curses and how he'd kill Jokul if he'd ever gotten his own body.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as Toothless entered the room.

"He's just ashamed... That's it."

"Smooth to take it out on me, huh?" I snapped under my breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all... Anyways, I've made my choice."

"Oh really? That's great!" Toothless smiled brightly but...

"Yeah... I'm gonna go home." His face fell.

"Oh..."

* * *

**The end. You must really hate me. XD Any Directioners recognize the song?**


	8. Chapter 8

**No, don't worry, that wasn't the end! XD You must hate me, don't you? The end won't come until much much later. I need the antagonist to come along anyways. *evil laugh* Hiccup loses his leg BTW.**

**I think he will in he next chapter... You choose.**

**A) Alvin throws an axe at his leg and he can't keep it because it's WAAAAY too damaged... TT_TT I'm sorry, Hiccup. That must be painful...**

**B) He breaks it and it can't be fixed...**

**or...**

**C) Because he cut it, it got infected with something... And it would apparently kill him if he kept the damn limb.**

**You choose, readers. In the next chapter, I will see which one gets the most. And if they're all tied or if I decide to update before you vote, I'll make Alvin break it slowly and painfully because I'm evil like that. But honestly, I suck at violence but... I'll try to do it... Even though two of these don't seem all that violent, how it happens is violent.**

* * *

"Oh..." He mumbled. He looked so upset.

"Sorry, Tooth, but I just don't want to live like this... If he's going to choose to take it out on whoever he sees, I just don't want to deal with it... I don't want it."

"It's okay, really." But his expression said otherwise.

"I'm gonna talk to Stoick, I'm leaving in three days so I'll have a little more time with you guys, okay?" Toothless' expression didn't brighten like Hiccup wanted it to. He knew Toothless wanted him to stay.

"Fine... As long as you get what you were aiming for, it'll all be good."

"I know you want me to stay, Toothless. But I can't live with someone who snaps at any living thing just because he's embarrassed of what happened. Everyone already knows that it's Jokul's fault so why should he still feel ashamed?"

"He's not exactly ashamed of what happened just yesterday, he's ashamed of what he let Jokul do years ago."

"..."

"Look, a long time ago, the day he was chosen, it was fun for him. He loved the freedom and the ability but the spirit before him didn't like how he worked. All Jack really does is give snow days and have fun. He doesn't punish the bad kids, he doesn't freeze the bad people, he just doesn't kill. All Jokul does is kill. Kill kill kill, that's it."

"What's the point of this...?"

"He let Jokul take half his freedom from him. Every year at the same time yesterday, he takes over and kills the people he doesn't like, which is everyone here in this case. And the first day it happened, Jack had already regretted making the deal with Jokul. One day of being imprisoned in the evil spirit wasn't as bad as a whole year, right? That's where he was wrong. It was torture, watching Jokul kill everyone. And Ana always gave him that rock to keep Jokul in. And it worked for two hundred years. But not this time, because you had it, he couldn't take it in time to keep Jokul imprisoned."

"Wow, you really want me to feel bad for him..."

"I feel bad for him. Hiccup, we've all had those times where times were shit for us. When we all wanted to die but we couldn't. We couldn't die in the spirit world. I know you had those times as well. But they probably weren't as bad as ours. Jack sold a day of freedom for torture. I just appeared out of no where, Jack brought me here, and then I ended up getting him into more trouble."

"Was this when Alvin was still boss?"

"Yep. Alvin was the boss. He made me do the hardest job he had and I didn't see Jack for a week. The next time I did see him, he was all beat up and he could barely move. Alvin put him through shit just because he took in a child..." Hiccup sighed. Jack really did have to put up with that crap... "But... That's all in the past. Right now, we focus on getting you home." Toothless gave a smile, a very fake one Hiccup could tell, and looked to his side.

"I see... Well, I'll see if I can write every day," Hiccup said no exactly noticing Toothless playing with a box.

"Or you can send letters via Jack." Hiccup laughed and nodded.

"Sure, I'll use Jack as a messenger." But then... "But... He's mad at me... And... I'd forget him anyways so..." Tooth sighed and gave Hiccup a rather large box.

"It's a good bye present. You don't have to stay any longer. Just tell Stoick if you want to go home and he'll let you go back. Burn your contract and let you go. You could be back at home by tomorrow," Toothless muttered.

"..."

"Open it, go on. It's not poison, don't worry." Hiccup hesitated but opened the box anyways. There happened to be all these dolls of the dragons in the book he had.

"What are these?"

"So I talked to Stoick, Val, Stormfly, and Fish about your passion for dragons, and they helped me make these... Jack helped too, and put in his own design for another dragon. He said you could name the species since it was your gift not his."

"..." There was a scream coming from the bath house and it took a while to register it and figure out what the hell was going on. The small spark of happiness already faded into dread and before they knew it, they were running back to the bath house.

"What was that?" Toothless asked looking back.

"Maybe it's-"

"SHH!" Toothless hushed and all was quiet until... Maybe Hiccup couldn't hear it, but Toothless could. And it sounded like a raid... It couldn't be Red or Scream... Or Fright... They didn't sound like dragons... They sounded more like people... Toothless stood up and stared at the bath house as if there was poison on it.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Outcasts... Great... Perfect..." Toothless scowled.

"What are outcasts?"

"Alvin, Savage, and some other very stupid people. They find it amusing to raid the bath house, destroy everything, and then torture some employees. Sadists I swear..."

"Then shouldn't we help them out?!"

"I'm sure Stoick's already caught wind of it but let's go back to make sure..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Look, I'm freaking tired and all that... I can't really sleep since it's too early to sleep and I end up wasting time if I sleep so I need to stay awake... I know, rules suck... T_T**

**Anyways, I'm gonna add a late character in the story, his name's Keno and he's amazing at dodging shit and fighting... But he doesn't have time to fight so he only ends up frustrating the outcasts. Anyways, I'm gonna make Hiccup lose his leg the same way he lost it in the movie. It burned severely and there was nothing he could do. You probably expect this whole freaking war, right? Well truth be told, I'm not doing that. XD Sorry.**

**I know I may have been confusing people too... Well here... Pitch doesn't exist in this story, chapter 4 was when I was stupid and had no writing talent... not like I have any right now either... but I can't put Pitch in here since I don't know how I'm going to put him in here so he won't exist. Sorry for those of you who were looking forward to Pitch appearing...**

* * *

By the time they had gotten back, there was a boy leaping around the main room, making all the outcasts chase him trying to kill him but he was too fast for them.

"Keep em coming! You're doing great!" He cheered sarcastically.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Take care of that stupid boy! I have some things to settle with Stoick and his stupid little helper!"

"Alvin..." Toothless scowled. He was about to walk over there before he noticed Keno grabbing a sword and dashing towards Alvin, making a large slice across his back and shoulder.

"HA! I GOTCHA YOU STUPID OUTCAST!"

"Keno! Stop taunting them and get away!"

"Nope! I've waited so long for this!"

"Who's that?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"He's the summer spirit, Keno. He just loves to piss off the outcasts. Whenever he sees them attack us, he comes straight over and distracts them enough for us to drive them away. It's the same all the time so it's a surprise they're still falling for his distraction..."

"I see..." Alvin glared at them.

"You took in another brat... You and Jack were always the troublesome two..." Alvin hissed.

"HEY TREACHEROUS! I'M OVER HERE FATSO! YOUR OUTCASTS ARE REALLY DUMB AND SLOW BY THE WAY! IT'S A WONDER YOU STILL KEEP THEM AS YOUR SLAVES!" Keno yelled from across the room.

"What did you say?!"

"Oh boy... Did anyone give him sugar?" Toothless asked.

"How would I know that?" Hiccup replied with a question.

"Seven fir rock candies to be exact!" Keno yelped and kept going until he knew he had enough time.

"Keno, take it outside!" Toothless snapped.

"Nope!" He clapped both his hands together and made a cup out of them. "Fire!" he set flame to the outcasts' clothes and most of them screamed while running out. The others were put out by ice.

"Come on, Keno, you really need to stop setting them on fire," Jack laughed flying around.

"It's no fun when you put out my fires, Jack! Come on, I just want to see them running around in circles and then watch in amusement as they miss the water! It's funny!"

"Yeah, but you never think about how you torture them! Come on, let's torture them slowly not too quickly! That way the fun will last longer!"

* * *

It was a good hour before Alvin got sick of it and grabbed one of the spectators by the collar. And who was it? It was Hiccup. Keno and Jack stopped what they were doing and stood in midair. The employees that had been watching suddenly froze.

"Where is Stoick?!" Alvin snapped angrily.

"Where was your old office, old man?" Hiccup snapped.

"Shut up, Hiccup!" Jack hissed.

"How about you shut up?!" Hiccup shot back. "If you can remember where your office was then you'll know where Stoick is, and therefore you wouldn't need to hold a 14 year old as captive."

"Hiccup, Jack's right, stop talking before he hurts you!"

"Who said I'd care? This fatso needs to learn a thing or two if he keeps destroying things like this. Show a little more manners and leave us alone you fat bag of trash or else."

"What could someone like you possibly do?" Keno scowled at Alvin's smug look all of a sudden.

"Fire..." He whispered. "Kasai." There was a blue spark and Keno sent that Alvin's way.

"No, stop it, Keno," Jack hissed. "You're gonna hurt Hiccup!"

"Well it's better than letting everyone else here in the bath house get hurt." Hiccup saw the spark and nodded. He knew what was going to happen.

"Let. Go. Alvin," Hiccup hissed. "You aren't welcome here."

Alvin glared at him and threw him down to the ground and kicked him. There was no sound. Hiccup just took the beatings like he had dealt with them all his life. He was either being strong or he actually never felt anything but it didn't matter. He was still being damaged, hurt, and if no one stopped Alvin, killed.

The sight was horrible. Especially for Jack and Toothless. They had hoped to protect Hiccup, but there was nothing they could do. Not with the outcasts blocking their way... And not when Alvin was towering over him, kicking his ribs and limbs. After a while, Alvin stepped on Hiccup's left leg.

Toothless tried to break through knowing exactly what would happen next.

The same words flashed through his mind.

No.

Alvin stepped harder. There was a small crack.

No. The time seemed to slow a little. Everything had become so slow. Toothless heard the bone break and there was a scream.

No...

Alvin stomped on the leg again and again, listening to the screams of agony from the boy he was hurting and the shouts to stop from the watchers. What could they do? When Alvin believed Hiccup had enough, he stopped and...

That's when the outcasts moved away.

"Maybe next time, you wouldn't be so disrespectful." Alvin seemed to have forgotten about dealing with Stoick. "Until next time, brat." He left the bath house. There was barely a scratch on the bath house. But that wasn't as important as the boy on the floor, getting up despite the fact that his leg had been smashed.

"Get down, you can't walk!" Hiccup didn't listen and he hopped to gain some balance before smiling.

"I'm good." But his expression said otherwise...


End file.
